An age old problem
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Undyne decided to drop by to surprise the skeleton brothers one day however she soon regrets her decision. It would appear that the skeleton brothers have an unexpected surprise of their own for the unsuspecting Undyne at the same time she wanted to surprise them. But what could the surprise be and will Undyne be okay in the end? Rated T for the suggestiveness inside this story.


Undyne sighs softly as she walks through the town of Snowdin. She regrets wearing a tank top and jeans but at least she has her dark brown boots with a folded top. She keeps walking and standing tall ignoring the cold. "Seriously how do they stand this every single day?" She questions quietly to herself as she approaches the skeleton brothers home. "Especially wearing less than you probably should. It's a miracle they haven't gotten sick from not being dressed properly while outside for so long." She comes up to the doorstep and is about to knock when she smiles deciding to surprise them. She opens the door finding it unlocked meaning that the two are home. She knows that they only lock the door if they are out, do not wish to be disturbed or if it's getting late. She heads inside quietly closing the door behind herself. She looks around not seeing either of the brothers as she had suspected. She pauses to listen for them and picks up on a slight commotion coming from the kitchen. She heads in that direction before pausing just outside as she hears what they're saying. She quickly hides by pressing her back against the right wall just outside of the kitchen entrance.

"Okay. Next I need to put this into here. Okay Sans?" Papyrus explains.

"Yup." Sans responds simply. "Whenever you're ready bro."

There is a moments pause before Sans's voice is heard again.

"Whoa. Bro. Hold on." Sans begins. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Oh don't worry about it Sans. We've done it before." Papyrus responds in an attempted assurance. "It'll be fine."

"I'm just not sure that all of it will even fit." Sans slightly further explains.

"Oh no worries Sans it'll fit just fine." Papyrus assures the other. "You just need to trust me."

"I do Paps." Sans lets his brother know and Papyrus's next line sounds pleased.

"Good. That will make this all so much easier. Alrighty then. Here we go."

There is another pause before Papyrus gives a slight 'Nyeh' of effort and Sans a slight grunt almost as if in response.

Undynes face heats up in a blush and she's slaps a hand over her mouth to cover a gasp. She wonders silently to herself if this is really happening right now.

"Ah." Papyrus lets out a satisfied sounding noise. "There. See it all fit in nicely."

"Heh. Yeah. You're right." Sans agrees letting out a slight breath with the first word. "I should have never doubted it."

"Nyeh heh heh! Of course not brother!" Papyrus slightly chuckles for a moment. "I the great Papyrus know what I'm doing! I know how to make sure it fits without doing any damage."

"You do it so nicely too. I don't doubt that you know what you're doing."

"Then shall we continue dear brother?" Papyrus questions and Sans hums softly before responding.

"Yes."

Undyne brings her hand from over mouth up to cover her eyes. Her blush deepening. "Are they really serious? In the kitchen of all places!" She whispers quietly to herself. "Well I mean they are in the privacy of their home where no one can see from the windows." She spreads her pointer and middle apart to peek past her fingers to look to the door. "Should I just run for it?" She hears something else that makes her slightly shiver in slight surprise.

"Here let me show you Sans. I'll help you do it right so nothing bad happens."

"Ah! Paps. Wait. Slowdown."

"Don't worry brother. You know I'd never hurt you." Papyrus slightly shushes him. "Just follow my lead okay?"

"Okay." Sans agrees and Undyne snaps her fingers back together.

"Just great. If I leave now I'll never be able to look at them the same way again." Undyne continues to keep her voice down as she contemplates her next move with a red face. "But I might make it worse by staying here. I shouldn't be listening to this."

"Oh yes. That feels like perfect movement." Sans sounds happy about this and Papyrus chuckles softly before responding.

"Nyeh heh heh heh. Of course it is. You have the great Papyrus helping you. It's a great thing to do that I knew you'd enjoy. I think you'll especially enjoy the end though."

"Heh." Sans lightly chuckles for a second. "Mm. I think I will too."

"Then let's keep going shall we?" Papyrus offers and there's a footstep as if he has moved closer.

"At the same quick pace huh?" Sans adds in almost in a questioning way.

"Why of course." Papyrus confirms. "It'll be nicely done of course but I can't do this all day with you, as fun as that would be, because I have training with Undyne soon. Besides I know you're probably going to nap the day away once I'm gone."

"Ha. Yeah. You caught me there bro." Sans confirms.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Of course I did. I know you very well brother. You probably see this as a true work out." Papyrus states to the other.

"Yeah. Plus not taking our time will be like an extra stress reliever huh." Sans sounds to be in agreement with his brothers statement. "Maybe we'll both end up napping together maybe on the couch like those other times."

"Nyeh. Those times were nice. You're like a teddy bear after all." Papyrus agrees. "I think we should do that tonight. After we do this again when I'm done my training with Undyne."

"I like the sound of that." Sans's tone implies that he had also nodded in response. "Great ways to unwind."

"Yes. That is very much true." Papyrus can't help but agree with what Sans had just said. "Now come on Sans. We should finish this. And I'll make sure we do it right."

"Sounds good bro." Sans agrees only to pause before speaking again with slight surprise. "Whoa! Pap, bro! A little warning next time."

"Oh sorry Sans. I didn't hurt you did I?" Papyrus questions a little worried.

"No. No. The worst would be you'd get it all over me like last time. You did fine. It just surprised me was all. Besides your never do anything you knew would hurt me." Sans reminds him and Papyrus does his signature laugh in relief. "Come on. I really can't wait to get to the end now." He must have licked his teeth because Undyne hears a slight slurping noise.

"Yes quite. But if I did get it all over you again you know I'd clean it up because it's technically my mess."

"I know you would." Sans confirms simply. "And that would be true."

"Alright let me just do this and we're almost done."

Undynes hand drops from her as red as a tomato face to hang at her side. "No way. I never expected something like this. Not with these two. I mean Sans would never take advantage of his brother and the way that Papyrus is speaking... They both really seem into it..."

"Come on Sans. You just need to hold on a bit longer." Papyrus encourages the other. "We're almost there."

"I can feel it. It definitely feels different then before." Sans responds in confirmation.

"Of course it does. The ending is different than the start after all." Papyrus agrees to that. "Now lets just keep it up just a bit longer. I know you can do it."

"Yeah. Plus moving all of this pretty quickly is kinda nice actually. I could get used to it." Sans admits making Papyrus 'Nyeh heh heh' for a moment.

"I would take my time with this but I do agree that sometimes going faster makes it so much better." Papyrus slightly grunts after he finishes speaking. "just stay still Sans. I think I'm getting close to finishing."

"Sure thing Pappy. But can you do it a little faster. My arms are starting to get a little sore."

"Why of course my dear brother." Papyrus speaks in confirmation that he can do that for his brother. "I shall finish this so your arms can take a break."

"Much appreciated." Sans sounds a little relieved to hear that.

Undyne wonders why she's still here for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I have to do something or else I'll never look at them the same again." She pauses to a take a deep breath before snapping her eyes open. He moves quickly turning around the corner while pushing her blush down. "Oh my god guys are you really-" She cuts herself off the moment she gets a look into the kitchen as the brothers turn to her.

Sans and Papyrus are standing in about the centre of the kitchen facing each other, though their heads are now turned to Undyne.

Sans is holding a pie in a pie tin with what looks to be apples that had brown sugar dumped on them inside it.

Papyrus on the other hand was pushing the crust into place over the pie but had paused to look to Undyne.

Undyne stares at the two for a moment not fully sure what to say.

"Oh! Undyne hello!" Papyrus is the first to speak to greet their fish friend. "Is it that you wanted to join me and Sans in baking! I could have invited you to join us!"

Undyne began to smile then she laughed and she did so for a moment with a hand in her forehead. "Oh god." she lowers her hand down to her side and grins with a playful glare at her friends. "You're god damn right you should have invited me!" She marches into the kitchen putting her fists into her hips as she does so.

"Undyne! Language!" Papyrus slightly protests and Sans laughs a little at that.

"Well anyways what are you making? I mean like what kind of pie." Undyne removes her hands from her hips to bring one hand to her chin in slight thought. Her other hand resting on the elbow of the arm that has the hand on her chin. She looks over the pie a little closely but not too close. "Apple pie?"

"Close." Papyrus tells her. "It's actually apple brown sugar pie." He corrects her while Undynes hands drop down to hang at her sides. "Sans found the recipe for it and after trying it once we found it was actually pretty good. So we kept the recipe."

"I see." Undyne nods to that. "Cooking is a great way to strengthen a bond!"

"You are very right about that." Papyrus slightly chuckles in agreement to that. "Well let me just finish this." He completes putting the top on then takes it gently from Sans who drops his arms. He turns taking it to the oven to bake.

"Did you guys really have to make it sound so sexual though?" Undyne questions rather quietly to herself as her eyes fall to half open almost annoyed.

"Huh?" Sans turns to her, stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets, with a slightly questioning look like he's asking her to repeat that.

"Oh it's nothing." Undyne waves it off speaking normally again trying to brush it off.

Sans is silent for a moment before he smiles to himself. "Oh? What. Did you expect us to actually do some personal things in the kitchen here?" He questions Undyne trying to make fun of it a little as he grins at her. "Well can't say I blame you as we really are so close that we know each other down to the bone." He adds with his arms raised in a slight shrug before stuffing them back into his pockets.

Undynes cheek become dusted in the smaller blush and she looks down to Sans with her half open eyes glaring at him. She also crosses her arms over her chest legs a little apart as if ready for a fight. "Shut up." She growls lowly in warning in which Sans just laughs. She ends up just rolling her eyes knowing that Sans is just joking around. She now knows better than to jump to conclusions from just listening and to knock before entering.

The end.


End file.
